


Bravery in the Face of Terror

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 23: Hero. Set during ‘Family of Blood’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bravery in the Face of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 23: Hero. Set during ‘Family of Blood’.

The Doctor remembers John Smith like a story. He knows all of what transpired during John’s short time on Earth, and he even remembers the way John felt about things and people, like Joan. But he doesn’t feel those things himself. It’s like they’ve just been described to him after the fact.

Still, he can remember how terrified John was before opening the watch. He can remember that John saw all that he was giving up, and understood that he could choose to have those things. The Doctor thinks Joan was right to consider John a truer hero than himself.


End file.
